nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
2018
]] '']] '']] '']] '' ]] '']] '']] '']] The following is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations, endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2018'. Shows Series premieres * January 12 - Lip Sync Battle Shorties * January 19 - The Adventures of Kid Danger * January 27 - ''Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel'' * February 19 - Knight Squad * March 31 - Star Falls * June 25 - Double Dare https://www.mysticartpictures.com/mystic/newsdetail.php?news_id=39 * July 20 - Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * November 12 - Butterbean's Café * November 24 - Cousins For Life Series finales * February 9 - Bunsen Is a Beast, series finale * April 8 - School of Rock, three seasons * May 25 - The Thundermans, four seasons * August 4 - Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn, four seasons * August 11 - Pig Goat Banana Cricket, two seasons * September 15 - Mysticons, two seasons * TBA - Game Shakers, three seasons Season premieres * January 6 - Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn, Season 4 * January 9 - Rusty Rivets, Season 2 * January 13 - Mysticons, Season 2 * January 19 - The Loud House, Season 3 * January 29 - Hunter Street, Season 2 * February 6 - PAW Patrol, Season 5 * February 10 - Game Shakers, Season 3 * May 28 - Blaze and the Monster Machines, Season 4 * August 11 - I Am Frankie, Season 2 * November 3 - Henry Danger, Season 5 * November 11 - ''SpongeBob SquarePants'', Season 12 * Lip Sync Battle Shorties, Season 2 Specials * Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling * Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus! Movies * February 19 - Blurt! * June 12 - Alex And Me Comics * January 30 - The Legend of Korra: Turf Wars - Part Two * March 13 - The Loud House #3: Live Life Loud! * July 24 - The Loud House #4: The Struggle is Real * September 4 - The Legend of Korra: Turf Wars - Part Three * November 13 - The Loud House #5: The Man with the Plan * December 4 - Paw Patrol #1: Meet The Pups Books * July 3 ** Who Ghost There? ** Arcade or Bust! Video games * October 23 - Nickelodeon Kart Racers DVD releases * February 6 ** Rugrats: Season 3 ** Rugrats: Season 4 * February 13 - Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie * May 8 - Bubble Guppies: Bubble Puppy's Awesome Adventures * May 22 - The Loud House: Season 1, Volume 2: It Gets Louder * September 11 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom * November 20 **''Hey Arnold!: The Ultimate Collection'' **''Rocko's Modern Life: The Complete Series'' Blu-ray releases * February 6 - The SpongeBob Movie Collection * May 1 - Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Complete Series Behind the scenes * February 8 - Butch Hartman announced he was leaving Nickelodeon. * March 26 - Nickelodeon parted ways with long-time sitcom producer Dan Schneider. * June 4 - Cyma Zarghami stepped down as president of NickelodeonDeadline: Cyma Zarghami Stepping Down as President of Nickelodeon Group * October 24 - Brian Robbins stepped up as president of Nickelodeon People * March 3 - David Ogden Stiers (voice actor on The Angry Beavers and The Wild Thornberrys) died * April 15 - R. Lee Ermey (voice actor on Rocket Power and SpongeBob SquarePants) died * June 29 - Eugene Pitt (the original singer of "Nick Nick Nick") died * August 21 - Stefán Karl Stefánsson (actor on LazyTown) died * November 26 - Stephen Hillenburg (creator of SpongeBob SquarePants) died Sources 2018